Behind Closed Doors
by Rissa Havoc
Summary: In a village far away, on a undisclosed mission Shikamaru and Naruto lay in bed together after another intimate night. While Naruto worries about Ino and Sasuke, Shikamaru sleeps soundly. Why? You'll see! ShikaNaru Third in 5 Days!
1. Prolouge

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Summary_: In a village far away, on a undisclosed mission Shikamaru and Naruto lay in bed together after another intimate night. While Naruto worries about Ino and Sasuke, Shikamaru sleeps soundly. Why?? You'll see!!_**

_How did this happen, _he asked himself as he laid in bed next to the warm, delicate body next to him. _None of this was supposed to happen, he was only supposed to be my most trusted ninja,_ he bit his bottom lip as the dark hair of the man next to him began to resemble that of an old lover that abandoned him and he shook his head quickly, _no he is not a replacement, not for that bastard anyways. _Old bitterness began to come back to him, as he thought of his teammate that left for power and the will to want to kill his brother eight long years ago. Naruto tan hand stroked the pale arm that belonged to greatest genius of the leaf village tenderly, and he sighed as he laid back in his bed. This was right to him, somehow and someway this was right to Naruto, after so many years of chasing after Sakura and reaching to understand Hinata's feelings, lying next to Shikamaru in this bed was right to him.

_Is that wrong,_ him mind began to question again, was it wrong that he fell in love with Ino's boyfriend, and as hokage kept her from him by ordering him onto mission after mission with him and him alone. He always disguised it as Shikamaru was a great taction and spy, but really all he really wanted was to see if he could get under his skin, and make it so that he could make the genius his own. He kissed his neck softly and smiled at the small groan that it earned, but then that smile turned sour, as thoughts of Ino, sitting and waiting for him to come home came to him. This far away from Konoha he could see her in his mind, pacing back and forth at night, waiting and wondering where Shikamaru is and if he could be dead. What would she say if she found out that this is why he constantly requested Shikamaru, and only Shikamaru, for certain missions in villages far away?

He shook his blond head quickly, _no this is not the time to think about that._ He sighed and leaned back into the bed and looked at Shikamaru once more and he groaned once more. "God that man could sleep through anything," Naruto said out loud to no one in particular.

Unknowingly to Naruto, Shikamaru did hear him and he laughed under his breath. He did this everytime, because dispite what Naruto thought, he knew about the private battles that his lover would go through every time that they did this, went off for the purpose of just being together away from the ivading eyes of the village. "All of this is your idea, and yet you are always the one to worry," He said into the pillow his face was stuffed in.

Naruto looked down at him and blushed madly, "well someone has to, Shika, you are a commited man that keeps going off with me for well to put it bluntly sex. You are supposed to be in love with Ino, and as far as I can tell she is in love with you."

That made the man turn over and face his lover, with a disbelievling look on his face. "Who said that I was in love with Ino?? I never once told her that I loved her, I am just in a mutal relationship with the woman." Little did anyone know, that Shikamaru was never once in love with his blonde female, he just choose her as a girlfriend and future wife to soothe that fears of her mother. No one knew what he really felt, and this time he wasn't going to allow anyone to decide what he felt, for his one public realtion was an act. While the other one that only occured behind closed doors far from anyone that knew them was the one he really cherished.

Naruto looked down at the man he claimed as his own oh so many times, questions etching his face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I am not in love with her, your troublesome idiot. If I was, do you really I would go on these private missions with you? Why do you think I sleep so comfortably out here, while you toss and turn and wonder what the hell Ino is doing?? Mind you I can tell you exactly what she is doing right now, or who, because everyone knows that I won't give it to her."

The blond sat on the bed blinking at his lover, confused and conflicted, everything that he had been worrying about was all for naught?? Of course all that his lover had told him brought up knew questions to him, like one in particular that he just had to ask, "Does she know?"

He heard his lover laugh and scoff at the notion, "Does Sasuke know?"

Naruto looked down quickly and shook his head, which made Shikamaru let out a light laugh. "Exactly what I thought, because what happens behind closed doors, shouldn't concern the outside world."

**END**


	2. Rissa's Desperate Plan

**_Some times when it comes to my stories I amaze myself. For something that was only supposed to be a one shot story, I had changed my simple mind and decided that I am going to make it a full chaptered story. I really hope that you enjoy it, and don't get to picky about my OCs Rissa, Zeke, Jayden, or Ryu..they are my little babies. Enjoy and don't forget to review!!_**

****

**_Behind Closed Doors: Rissa's Desperate Plan_**

_Why did I have to walk in on those two together, I really don't want to be here right now covering for him,_ Rissa was annoyed to say the least, as she shuffled through paperwork sumbitted by the villagers. She looked at the piles before her and sighed, "how am I supposed to know how missions should be classified?? I am not the hokage." She put her hands on her face and leaned her body on top making her slide along the table. Her one mistake, lead her to becoming Naruto's assitant, right hand woman, and at this moment she was looking for any escape from this job. She heard the door swing open and crash with the wall causing the dark haired ninja to roll her eyes back, "If you name is not Zeke, Ryu, Kakashi, or Jayden I suggest to leave before you resemble a hedgehog."

"Too bad, Rissa. I need to see him now," spoke a voice that dangerously sounded like Ino's. Rissa let out a low groan as she lifted her head and looked at the daring young Yamanaka. Her dark eyes squinted at Ino and she smirked a rather dangerous smirk, as Ino wrapped her arms around her front. "What do you think you are going to do, kill your fellow ninja because she wants to see her boyfriend. And besides, I'm a Jounin and you're a Chunnin..you can't even touch me when it comes to skill."

"Ha," Rissa said simply and stood up and walked around the desk, "I am still chunnin by choice, or have you forgotten that? Now, onto another subject, Shikamaru. You know I can not tell you were Nara or the Hokage are because they are on a mission. Quite possibly on their way back, I do not know, for no one has been in contact with me about that yet, okay?"

Ino scoffed at Rissa's answer and looked out the door and closed it quickly, "you really think that I don't know about Naruto?? I know that he likes guys, and all these missions he goes on with Shikamaru are his way of seducing him. So why don't you tell me where they are at?"

The dark haired nin sat back down with a sigh, and she slowly rubbed her temples, "Ino, why does this even matter to you? I know that you are going to marry the man, but come on really." _You annoy him and everyone else to death, and he doesn't even like you, _Rissa finished in her mind. "Now can you please leave while I attend to assigning these missions to the ninja of the village. And oh yea, if you don't leave soon, I might just put you on the most dangerous mission and you might break a nail or something."

Unfortunatly for Rissa, Ino did the exact opposite of what was requested of her. "Actually I think that I am going to stay a little while longer, and tell you why Shikamaru going on all of these missions with Naruto bothers me." Ino clasped her hands together and sighed as she watched Rissa roll her eyes once again. "I am going to marry Shikamaru, I am going to have a family with him, and I love him. I don't want the horn dog of a hokage that we have to get his digusting, demon infested claws into him at all."

_Too late,_ Rissa thought jokingly inside of her head, and praised the spirits of the deceased hokage for the knocked that came to her door. "Come in, please," Rissa said sweetly and looked at Ino with a smile, "I would love if you stayed and we could chit chat for a while, but someone needs to see me."

The door opened and reveal a pink hair kunochi, and Rissa's smile grew even bigger, "Sakura!! Hi there take a seat, Ino was just leaving." She looked over at Ino and smiled and waved to give her the cue of get the hell out of her sight, at that she watched as Ino glared and stood from her seat and left in a huff. The door slammed and Rissa sighed as she heard Ino's departing footsteps, "Sakura, you are just the saving grace I needed to see."

"Shikamaru again isn't it," Sakura asked as she took the seat that Ino had just left vaccent. "She was asking her usual questions, of where was he and what was he doing with Naruto?"

Rissa nodded slowly and rolled her eyes, "Yup, and now I think I have a headache, but all the same, I need to keep this unfortunate secret." Rissa smiled as something came to her, "Can I ask you to do something, something that would get Ino off of Shikamaru's case, or rather my case about these missions."

"Sure, what is it," Sakura asked in an anticipation of what she was going to be asked.

"Can you pretend to be with Naruto, I mean romatically," Rissa asked knowing that Naruto loved Sakura, dispite his sex caspades with his fellow men. "You know that he loves you, and since it is for his own good..so I don't have to tell him until he gets back...I just need to get this girl off of my back. Can you do it please?? Will you do it?? Please say that you'll do it!!"

Sakura looked at Rissa for a moment and nodded, "Yea I think that I will help you out, because Ino has been getting pretty possessive about Shikamaru."

"Thanks..just don't tell anyone, not even Naruto, that you are doing it for his protection."


End file.
